


Ramblin

by Aukai_771, ZeteriaRambles (Aukai_771)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aukai_771/pseuds/Aukai_771, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aukai_771/pseuds/ZeteriaRambles
Summary: Condensed form of me ramblingCW for: Mental/Physical abuse, bad relationships





	1. Chapter 1

\- Magic. It exists. There's a few archetypes and such with variations, and then some rarer stuff.  
\- I think it's mainly modern? I might just do fantasy modern but yeah  
\- magic is a thing that you actually have a physical representation of, through blood color. IE, fire magic = orange blood, Water magic = blue blood, etc etc

Tiana Lobelia was born with fire magic, to a relatively poor family. Her mother died in childbirth, so it was her and her dad. Her dad, Mr Marcus Lobelia, is actually the head of a local infamous gang, The Blakk Spadez. Sounds edgy I know but I couldn't come up with anything else

So Tiana was sheltered for a while from this life, to the best of his ability, until she just told him that she wanted to join it because it would be simpler on him. They have this agreement that hey, no one can know you're my daughter because that would be seriously dangerous for you. I mean, daughter of the head? Can you imagine the target on her back?

So Tia ends up with them! Woo! One of the older members, a woman by the name of Caroline, ended up being a sorta mother figure to her. You know, dangerous stuff happens, Tia ends up making a few friends: Kierra, Ethan and Alex.

Anyhow, stuff happens Tia ends up having the biggest crush on Kierra. And of course it's mutual! But the thing is, Ethan ended up in love with Tiana. He asks her to be his girlfriend and in a moment of literal pure stupidity and loss for words, she just says yes

Tiana obviously isn't interested in Ethan whatsoever, her heart is still fixated on Kierra. Ethan begins to catch on with all of this. He starts manipulating Tia, making jabs at her that if she really loved him, she would do (blank). Tia starts thinking that if she just forced herself to love him it would be better for everyone in their little group. Kierra and Alex are all watching this from the sidelines, exchanging glances because Tia is blind to how bad it's getting.

Eventually it gets to a point where they both actually see it happening and how Tia is just kinda... putting up with it. That's what finally spurs something to happen

Kierra finally manages to pull Tia aside and start arguing with her about how bad it's getting. Kierras is the one to finally knock sense into her and convince her that she should leave because she's old enough to figure out how to survive on her own. They share this real sentimental moment and finally at least have one (1) kiss because Kierra convinced her she had to leave within the next few days. A goodbye kiss, if you will

Now. Funny thing. Ethan catches wind of this.

He gets put into a blind rage. He ends up killing Kierra because she was the catalyst for Tia's planned leave, and he manages to frame it as a suicide really well. Tiana knows though. No one will listen to her, but she believes she knew Kierra so well that this would never happen. It gets brushed off by Ethan as her grieving.

So yeah. That happens and it ultimately leads up to Tiana putting up with more of his bad stuff. He ends up, basically controlling her. She basically just becomes a pawn to him, and any time she stepped out of line, it was a big uh oh. Have I mentioned he has fire magic yet? No? Well he has that too. And even though fire users have a pretty good resistance to burns, her entire back ends up completely wrecked with them because of him.

Anyhow, y'all remember Alex? That fella? Him. He ends up seeing her back somehow and they have a heartfelt conversation. Much less yelly than Kierra, but definitely enough to remind Tiana that she's still human.

And so, he convinces her with his help to leave. And guess what! It works! It's a much slower process, but they end up getting her an apartment and eventually one night, she vanishes without a trace

In the process she does get really bad pyrophobia and is genuinely afraid of relationships though. But hey, she gets therapy which is neat, but keeps the pyrophobia which sucks because she has fire magic

Alright SO! I'm not entirely sure on every single detail, but Tia ends up meeting Captain Gentian, also called Cap'n for short because I'm lazy

He's head of an organization called White Shield, which is kinda like,, a cop force? They're special agents, sorta like the FBI but like for primarily those born with magic who are just ruining everything lmao

Anyhow, he ends up recruiting her. I think she was a regular cop beforehand and was incredibly good at it. Not everyone gets recruited to it, but there's certain things with rankings of agents where some function as basically cops all the way up to the most dangerous stuff. Tia ends up getting all the way up there

Not without difficulty though. There's this particular agent that keeps picking on her, Agent 1. (basic name, I know.) 1 provokes Tia a lot. But it's revealed later, this was actually 1 testing her and pushing her limits

(Kind of a “mentor provoking mentee to get them motivated” thing? Or more of a “how much annoyance can she handle” deal?)

A little bit of both, actually! 1 is just kinda like that. As soon as she gets up there, she gets given the title of Agent 3, along with Agent 1 and 2. Agent 1 is an earth magic type named Avery, and Agent 2 is an electricity user named Oliver. There he is! The boy that I mentioned shared the name!

Avery actually ends up her mentor, which is a major annoyance to her because now she's going to be annoying her all the time. But the funny thing is, they have sometimes had training spars in the past, but Avery was never that hard on her. Now she was going full force. There's a reason she's the first Agent!

It's just the three of them for a year or two until Cap'n starts requesting more people, seeing they need more help.

The first recruit, Agent 4... she's odd. That's all Tia can figure out. She's this frail little girl who seems way too happy to be real. Sunshine in human form. But really, the weirdest thing? She doesn't have any magic whatsoever.

Sure, Tia doesn't use her magic ever, but she can make up for it with agility and strength. But this girl, later introducing herself as Zoelle, is tiny. She's 5'0 and can't be more than 110 lbs, perfectly easy to lift.

Of course, Cap'n can see this. He isn't dumb. So he puts Tia and Zoe together, Tia acting as her backup because Zoe actually has this strange affinity for sniping and becomes their resident sniper. It's really odd to Tia being Zoe wouldn't hurt a fly but sure enough, Zoe can do it.

Sure enough, a while later and several close encounters where Zoe could've gotten hurt, Tia watches Zoe come bounding towards her and her first thought isn't "ugh, not again"... it's "ah, there she is". Tia catches herself thinking this

And so, Tia realizes that she's fallen for this little ball of sunshine ASMR

Too bad Zoe is incredibly oblivious and Tia is incredibly shy and dodgy around the idea of relationships, although having therapy. Gee. Thanks, Ethan. I'm sarcastic I promise you that

Okay so. By the time the huge thing happens in the story, there's 9 agents (I know it's a lot jsgs I again have no self control) and Zoe has moved into Tias apartment, just for that Extra Pining. It's because she got kicked out or something, she's a tiny bit touchy on the subject so Tia never asks.

So. There's a case that comes in, that of course, Zoe and Tia are assigned to work. It's relatively tame, just requires some investigation and some interrogation.

They have to interrogate this girl, who basically looks like a lolita? I think that's the word. She has an eyepatch and is fairly innocent looking, along with the rest they have to investigate. But that girl, she really rubbed Tia the wrong way. Had this intense stare that you'd naturally get unsettled by.

Everything checked out fine, no one was convicted, just a standard case. They get those now and again, really. A few days later, they have to do a similar case, but this time it's a woman who's come in with her boyfriend. Zoe sits down as Tia looks on from leaning against the wall, the boyfriend looks up at Zoe, then to Tia.

It's Alex.

He's changed a lot, but he's got a scar across his mouth and these striking green eyes that you could never forget. That's the thing that tips Tia off that it's him. They've both changed so much but still recognize each other

They share this surprised look at eachother, but don't speak of it. Not yet, anyway. There's more pressing things to address

So this woman that came in, who introduces herself as Elena, begins talking to them. Well. Sorta. She's actually deaf, but Alex is there to translate her sign language. So Alex starts translating her, and it gets really... strange. She starts talking about these "visions" she's been having that she claims is the end of the world. Both Zoe and Tia share a confused glance.

They both immediately think okay, something isn't right. But Alex stops that by explaining she has a rare form of magic, that only very few people have. I call it seer magic but idk if I'll keep that

He starts explaining the process where Elena gets these visions, taking from as little as 15 minutes to 2 hours, where she sees into the future. The visions are extremely vague, and don't include anything like faces or time, but it shows her things that will happen. Usually it's as mundane as accidentally stubbing her toe or something, but this one is crazy different. Something about seeing collapsed buildings and such, people running.

Midway through, Zoe excuses herself, voice a bit unclear as she quickly exited. That was also weird. She eventually comes back a little later, after explaining that she needed to use the restroom, but something is off, Tia can tell. Her voice is hoarse.

Eventually they console Elena and tell her they're going to be watching, and she has nothing to worry about. Alex and Tia have a brief conversation, about how everything happened and how he ended up here, before they exchange numbers and promise to keep them up on anything Elena sees.

Everything returns to normal. Well. Sort've. Zoe has been increasingly off, and not her usual optimistic self. Her voice gets lowered, only a little, almost as if she had something in her throat. She's trying to hide whatever is going on, Tia just can feel it. Zoe starts wearing much warmer normal clothes. Like long sleeves and such. Which is a wild contrast, because her regular clothes consist of shorts and shirts.

Tia starts becoming increasingly concerned when Zoe starts dodging the subject. She keeps insisting she's alright, but something is deeply wrong. Tia ends up waking up in the middle of the night to rough coughing. It's seriously loud, and the only person who could be doing that is Zoe. She's the only one in her apartment.

Tia ends up going to the bathroom, the source of the coughing, before calling out to Zoe. She answers, voice hoarse like always, but even then she's insisting she's fine. The door is shut, Tia tries it... locked.

Tia demands she tell her what's wrong, before Zoe insists she's fine again, the sound of running water behind her voice. Eventually Zoe opens the door, a sweet smile on her face and nothing seeming wrong

Tia asks her yet again if she's alright, which merits a response of "you worry too much, I just have a little cold." from Zoe. Tia won't be getting an actual response any time soon, will she? She has Zoe promise to her that if she needed help, she could talk to Tia, which she does

So they carry on as normal, Zoe still having this... "cold", that she doesn't recover from. Alex and Tia text back and forth, where he informs her that Elena has been having much more frequent visions, which he theorizes that means it's coming. Whatever the end of the world supposedly will be.

Zoe gets a lot more sluggish, which is notable on one of the little missions her and Tia go on. Tia asks her to stand by, which is met with... silence. She asks again, more silence.

Tia goes to find her to be like hey, why the hell aren't you responding. When she gets to where Zoe would be, she's nowhere to be found. Her earpiece is thrown on the ground, looking stepped on, and the sniper abandoned. Like she just vanished.

Her helmet isn't far, which they have by the way bc special gear, and the visor is smashed. Immediately she sends it to all the agents that she lost Zoe, and right as she's mid sentence... an explosion in the horizon, still in the city.

Immediately Tia thinks of the "end of the world" thing, since they've been watching for that. Another explosion, not too far from that. And she's off, managing to make her way down the building and onto her bike

It's exactly how Elena described. People running, chaos in general. Tia has some trouble getting through, but manages to get to the center of where the chaos is happening. Wanna take a guess at who it is?

Bingo! Zoe is standing there, a wicked smile on her face. There's black crackles across her face though, and her eyes are completely black. She looks... animated, almost. Like a puppet.

Tia ends up having to fight her, which is insane because Zoe is speedy as hell. And not to mention that, somehow, she has magic now. One second Tia is bracing for a punch, the next she's flung into a wall by a huge vine. Nature magic..? But then, how did Zoe cause those explosions?

Tia gets her answer rather abruptly as Zoe's hands crackled. So an offset of fire magic. But how does she have both? You can only be born with one kind of magic, as far as she was aware.

Tia ends up retreating as she's trying to figure out what the hell is going on here. You can't "learn" magic, it's an ability you need to be born with it. So that can, really, only mean one thing.

Zoe had magic the entire time.

Tia watches from afar as she tries to figure out what to do, Zoe whipping her head around trying to figure out where she went. Tia watches as Zoe suddenly halts, and grabs her head, as if she had gotten a sudden migraine, until she suddenly yells "get out of my head!" clear as day.

Her body jerks again and she looks up, before continuing moving. Everything about it was weird. Zoe didn't seem like Zoe at all. She was walking strangely, as though she was being controlled by someone else, but that's... impossible

Is it?

Tia begins connecting dots in her head, trying to piece together how long Zoe has been acting weird. In truth, the first thing that struck her as odd was when she left during the interview, but there were a few things before that that could be classified as odd. Like her sudden distaste in a piece of cake, that Tia knew she loved. She literally went to a rant once about how much she loved it. That, among other things, all began just after... if Tia had to put it on a timeline, it would be right after they interviewed that tiny lolita girl.

The other agents arrive and start managing to deal with Zoe, which is an extremely close call. Even with 8 of them she's still so powerful. And Tia begins looking around, trusting her gut and figuring out she must be here, somewhere.

She's watching them handle Zoe for only a split second, taking off her helmet to clearly look at them and trying to decide if she should go help them instead, when something cracks against the back of her head. Luckily her attacker had no idea what they were doing and didn't hit her right at all. She looks up, and low and behold it's the little girl, eyes blacked out and skin with the exact crackles Zoelle has. She sorta gives Tia this shocked glance because it didn't work, and bolts off, dropping the broken bottle in the process.

And so, a chase scene ensues. Tia ends up catching her, before this little girl's eyes go back to normal for a split second. Well, eye. She doesn't have her eyepatch now and Tia can clearly see her usually hidden eye, which stays completely black. Tia backs her into a corner, where her usual eyes go dark as she's staring at Tia. She gets hit with this intense headache

Tia grabs her head, of course, which is already aching because of the bottle. Words get sent through her head, but Tia, being completely headstrong, can yell back at them and tell them she wants no part in this. She manages to power through it out of sheer will and gets her hands on the little girl, which immediately stops it once she isn't looking in the girls eyes

And you know! The girl gets arrested! Woo! Cap'n actually swings by himself and picks her up, where he's warned to not look in her eyes.

Soo she's away, and Tia watches them leave before her first thought is Zoe. Is she okay??

Tia runs back to find everyone crowded around Avery, who's holding onto Zoe, who's slowly waking up. They share this moment of "Zoe!" "Tia..?"

Zoe eventually gets on her feet, looking around her and then eventually looking down at her arms. You remember how I mentioned blood color = magic type? Tia can get a clear visual now that Zoe's got a muddle of colors running through her.

Zoe starts crying because she's slowly starting to remember what happened, and for the first time, all the agents watch as Tia shamelessly softens up and hugs Zoe.

(Awwwww! Also, oh dang! Multiple magic types?)

Mhm! It's an insanely rare condition where you can be born with multiple magics. Thing is, most of the time the brain can't handle the fact that there's multiple and mixes them up, so it's this 20/80 split chance that it will work. 20 being the success

It's one of those moments where you'd have an emotional kiss but Tia was kinda looking around at the other agents like. She's shy. She didn't want to just. Kiss Zoe. Especially when she isn't sure if the feeling is mutual. Zoe ends up in the hospital and Tia is treated for her wounds before she visits Zoe

That's where she, very smoothly, goes on a rant about how much she cares about Zoe and doesn't really get the point across until Zoe stops her and is just "I love you too, Tia."

And then they get their sentimental kiss.

The end :) ♡


	2. Oh my god! They are gay!

_Knock knock._

"Come in!"

Tia smiled a little at the sound, before opening the door slightly and peering inside at the pale hospital room. In the center, against the wall and in a bed, was Zoe's small frame who was peering out the hospital window. The bed made her seem absolutely tiny.

"Ave, I told you, I'm just fine. You don't have to--... oh."

Zoe turned to look at the door, and paused at the sight of Tia. Her pale skin still bore very faint black markings from the previous incident, but she didn't look as sickly as before, which relieved Tia to no end as she stepped inside.

"Geez, I thought you were Ave again… you two have such a similar knock."

"Has she come to check up on you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe, Ti."

Zoe scoffed and rolled her eyes, making Tia chuckle a small amount. Which prompted an utterly confused look from Zoe.

"Are you alright? I don't think I've ever… seen you smile so much."

"Am I not allowed to smile?"

"No no that's- that's not what I meant!"

Zoe threw up her hands in front of herself, cheeks growing red with embarrassment as the wires attached to her followed her every move.

"Hey, be careful with those. Don't want them coming out of your arm."

Tia approached, holding Zoe's arm still with a soft grip as she peered at the wires. They looked fine, of course, but that didn't mean Tia wasn't totally comfortable with the idea of them being shaken out.

She placed Zoe's hand down by her side, before glancing at her face once again, which was now completely flushed.

"Zoe, are you okay? You're super red…"

"N- no I'm alright, no worries…"

Tia raised a skeptical eyebrow before pulling up the nearest chair and sitting down at the edge of Zoe's bed. She glared at the small blonde, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Last time you told me you were "alright", you got mind controlled and destroyed a few blocks of the city."

"No Ti, seriously I'm alr--"

"Zoe."

Tia exhaled a breath softly, rubbing at her forehead as she chose her next words. C'mon Tia, you can do it!

"Listen, I… I really care about you, okay? I'm supposed to protect you and stuff and… uh… hiding stuff like that from me isn't really great for me protecting you. I just want to know you're alright all the time."

_Nailed it._

Zoe blinked a little, processing the words that were said to her, if Tia had to guess. Which made Tia begin to doubt herself. Did her point not get across? What kind of lousy love confession was that? Did--

"I love you too, Tia."

Tia's mind went completely blank. No thoughts, head empty. Did, Zoe just..? She had no clue what to do with herself, and only managed to stutter out a few words:

"Y- you… you mean it..?"

"Of course I do. I've loved you for a really long time now."

Zoe reached out a little and grabbed Tia's hand, squeezing it ever so softly and bringing Tia back to reality. She couldn't believe it.

"Zoe, can… can I..?"

Tia, being the absolute smooth talker she is, glanced down at Zoe's lips for a second before meeting her gaze once again. Zoe looked a little surprised, and paused to think for a moment before speaking.

"... Yeah. Come here."

Tia genuinely smiled before leaning in towards Zoe, letting her close the gap. _Everything in the world just felt… right, at that moment._


	3. Summary without the tws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. I mean there's deaths. That's it

So like, this story's main character is Tiana Lobelia. She's born to a relatively poor family and born with fire magic, which is like a thing? You can be born with magic depending on genetics.

Anyhow her father is the leader of a gang, and her mother died in childbirth, her father tried to shelter her from the whole gang thing until she kinda was like "okay, this is too hard on the both of us, just. Let me join" and he lets her.

She meets a few people there, namely Ethan, Kierra and Alex, Ethan and Tia end up dating because of an accident basically, he's a jerk to her, Kierra (who has a crush on Tiana, and it's mutual) tells her "hey he's a jerk, you gotta leave", he finds out, gets rid of Kierra and becomes even more of a jerk to Tiana. Alex eventually tells Tia to leave as well, except this time it works and Tia gets out of there. She kinda gets pyrophobia as well from Ethan so she, can't use her magic unfortunately.

But this is where the stuff starts improving for her!! After she leaves she gets therapy and stuff and she meets Captain Gentian, head of a police force, she joins that and becomes one of the like. Best agents there? And then this tiny twig woman comes along named Zoe Strelitzia, who has no magic oddly enough, and Tia, well. Tia falls in love with her, despite being very in denial of it.

Shenanigans happens, Tia is a dysfunctional bi, they meet this girl named Chloe (she's a suprise tool we'll use for later), and after they eventually get a case where there's a women who has future seeing powers, and is saying "hey the world's gonna end".

So they're biding time until that happens, Zoe starts acting strange and sick which worries the hell out of Tia, eventually Zoe disappears in the middle of a mission and they find her a like, a ways away in the city destroying stuff with her magic. Turns out she had magic all along! And it was a weird hybrid of four magics which is (supposedly) not supposed to exist!

Tia eventually figures out she's being mindcontroled and finds the person controlling Zoe (Chloe), captures her and hurrah! The day is saved! And then they have this sentimental moment in the hospital while Zoe is healing from the effects where Tia rambles about how much she care about Zoe, Zoe confesses she loves Tia and they... they kiss uwu. The end!


	4. Wowie characters

Avery Annabelle Amaryllis  
Oliver Ares Delonix   
Tiana Alejandra Lobelia   
Zoelle Olivia Strelizia  
Kyla Ciannia Colocasia   
Taylor Owen Colocasia   
Travis Amsonia  
Pheobe Smith  
Heidi Asturias  
Dimitri Harper Gentian (Cap'n)

Jesse Amaryllis  
Anari Colocasia   
Genevieve Colocasia  
Ivalis Colocasia   
Markus Lobelia  
Alejandra Lobelia   
Caroline Ipomoea   
Dustin Strelitzia   
Jessica Strelitzia   
Amélie Diantha Strelitzia   
Ethan Jacques Strelitzia   
Sabrina Dianthus  
Simon Aster   
Sydney Mae Alcea   
Chloe Eloise Alcea   
Kierra Marianne Lantana  
Alex Gladiolus  
Elena Asturias  
Ray Asturias  
Cecilia Asturias  
Matthew Asturias  
Sylvia Asturias   
Samuel Asturias  
Petunia Elizabeth Scott   
Quinn Atlas Delonix  
Lillian Smith   
Perry Battaglia  
Emily Battaglia   
Darian Battaglia  
Dorothea Battaglia   
Elias Orion Perry   
Emery Battaglia   
Naomi Mallory Battaglia


	5. Oh god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: gunshot wound, blood, injury in general and angst

"Ngh,"

Tia shifted every so slightly, sending a new jolt of pain through her shoulder. Firey blood seeped through the stretchy fabric that held the plates of her armour together.

She bit her lip to hold in the pained sounds, balling herself up to hide. Her shoulder ached, a bullet having lodged itself within. She must have waited only minutes, it felt like days had passed as she waited and hid for some sign that someone was coming. Something, anything...

"Tia..?"

A soft voice rang out. Tia finally opened her eyes, before they traced to her shoulder where blood had dripped down the black plates. Her mind was hazy, unclear, that she could guess was due to blood loss.

"Tia?!"

The voice grew closer, more urgent. Tia lazily looked up, as a petite girl rushed towards her. The girl took off her helmet, a flush of fluffy golden hair falling to her back as she tossed it aside.

"Oh my god…"

She kneeled down, placing gentle hands upon Tia's arm before pulling her forward, resulting in a groan from the new, sudden pain. The petite girl inspected the wound, before dialing a device on her arm. The words were unclear to Tia, as her vision slowly darkened…

Bright light. Tia winced, squinting her eyes open slightly. A grey toned room, with various machines laced along the surrounding walls. She sat up slightly before hissing from the sudden pain that shot through her left side.

She looked down, to spot bandages across her shoulders. It was at this moment when everything flooded back into memory. Protecting Zoe, but getting shot in the process. And Zoe…

"Ah, you're awake."

A deeper voice spoke to her right, who she recognized as Travis, their medic. This was Travis's office.

"Wh..?"

"You need to stay off work for at _least_ 2 weeks. I'm not debating this, Tia."

Tia sighed, all her energy to retaliate having been drained. Only one question rested on her mind, although it was still a bit fuzzy.

"Where's… where's Zoe..?"

"Outside, pacing. Would you like me to let her in?"

"Y… yes."

It was Travis's turn to sigh, setting down the liquids he was inspecting to open the door. Tia could vaguely hear chatter outside, before he stepped away, revealing the same petite girl outside.

"Zoe..?"

Tia's raspy voice cracked as Zoe approached cautiously. The same orange blood dripped down her black plated gear, a small bit smudged on her cheek. She was so worried, she hadn't even changed out of her armour. Zoe looked back to Travis.

"... Could I have a sec, Trav?"

"Yes, just remember not to move her."

Travis quickly exited the room, with a soft click of the door. Zoe exhaled a long breath, turning back to Tia.

"You're an idiot."

Tia could see tears welling in Zoe's eyes as she spoke, moving closer while dragging a stool along.

"I was… protecting you, Zoe…"

"No duh! You don't have to get shot in the process though!"

Zoe's angry tone shocked Tia, the normally soft face now scrunched up with frustration.

"I… Tia, I thought you were,"

Tears began leaking down her cheeks, as she held in the sobs, making her jerk every so often. It broke Tia's heart. Tia licked her thumb softly, before reaching over and pressing it against Zoe's cheek, wiping away the blood which stained it.

"Hey, I'm not… I'm not going anywhere, alright Zoe? Life's already tried me multiple times."

Tia let out a small chuckle, to which Zoe furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to speak. Tia cut her off.

"My point being, I'm basically unkillable. I've lived through way too many close counters."

"You aren't _unkillable,_ Tia!"

Zoe suddenly shouted, catching her off guard. It also seemed to catch Zoe off guard, judging by the fact she covered her mouth directly after.

"Hey… I'm tough, alright Zoe? I'm gonna be fine."

"You better not do that again. You don't need to protect me all the time, Tia."

"Yeah… Yeah, I know."


End file.
